Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual
| author=Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach & Doug Drexler| designer=''Unknown| published=1st October 1998| publisher=Pocket Books| format=Paperback| pages=178| ISBN=ISBN 067101563X| |}} A detailed look at the technology of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Introduction Unlock the secrets of Terok Nor! It was once a battered Cardassian ore-processing facility orbiting the planet Bajor. But Terok Nor took on new life when the Cardassians evacuated and were replaced by Starfleet personnel. With the discovery of a nearby stable wormhole connecting the Alpha Quadrant with the Gamma Quadrant, the newly christened Space Station Deep Space 9 became one of the most important installations in known space. Filled with hundreds of schematic diagrams and illustrations, the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual is essential for anyone interested in the ships, technology and weapons of Starfleet and the many different species, who frequent the station, including the Klingons, the Bajorans, the Romulans, the Cardassians, and the Jem'Hadar. As an added bonus, four full-color gatefolds have been specially created for this book. In addition to providing an in-depth look at the exteriors of the station, these illustrations also show the Promenade, and highlight the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]]. Turning the ravaged outpost into a fully operational station involved much more than a simple name change. The transformation represented an arduous challenge to the Starfleet engineers who were required to merge two divergent technologies. How they achieved that feat, and how the Federation helps the Bajoran government keep the station running smoothly, is revealed in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Summary Introduction * Introduction by Ira Steven Behr * Authors' introduction Section I - Deep Space 9 * Chapter 1: Deep Space 9 Introduction * Chapter 2: Station structures * Chapter 3: Command systems * Chapter 4: Computer systems * Chapter 5: Power generation systems * Chapter 6: Utilities and auxiliary systems * Chapter 7: Communications * Chapter 8: Transporter systems * Chapter 9: Science and remote sensing systems * Chapter 10: Tactical systems * Chapter 11: Environmental systems * Chapter 12: Personnel support systems * Chapter 13: Emergency operations Section II - Starfleet, Allied and Threat Vessels * Chapter 14: Starfleet support spacecraft * 14.1: USS Defiant * Chapter 15: Allied spacecraft * Chapter 16: Threat force spacecraft Acknowledgments & Afterword * Acknowledgments * Afterword by Ronald D. Moore Foldouts * Deep Space 9 schematics * USS Defiant schematic References Characters Skrain Dukat | Jaresh-Inyo | Kahless the Unforgettable | Odo | Benjamin Sisko | Q | Quark | Rom | Batelle Toh Facilities Antares shipyards | Deep Space 9 | Dyson sphere | McKinley Station | Spacedock 1 | Starbase 134 | Starbase 211 | Starbase 257 | Starbase 375 | Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards | Wormhole relay station Locations Alpha Quadrant | Antares IV | Bajor | Bajor IX | Bajor sector | Bajor system | Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple | Beta Quadrant | Bajor-B'hava'el | Cardassia | Cardassian system | Dahkur Province | Delta Quadrant | Denorios Belt | Earth | Gamma Quadrant | Groombridge 273-2A | Idran system | Klingon restaurant | Mars | Mirror universe | Paris | Replimat | Rigel VI | San Francisco | Sector 001 | Sol system | Quark's | Qo'noS | Ukraine Measurements Celsius | Cochrane | Gram | Kelvin | Kilogram | Kilometer | Meter Races and cultures Bajoran | Borg | Cardassian | Cytherian | Founders | Grazerite | Human | Jem'Hadar | Klingon | Pah-wraith | Prophets | Q | Romulan | Tkon | Vorta Starships and vehicles | | | | | | | | | | Starship classes ''Akira'' class | ''Ambassador'' class | Bajoran assault vessel | ''B'rel'' class | Cardassian freighter | ''Constitution'' class | ''Danube class'' | ''D'deridex'' class warbird | ''Excelsior'' class | ''Galaxy'' class | ''Galor'' class | ''K'vort'' class | Hideki class | ''Keldon'' class | ''Intrepid'' class | Jem'Hadar fighter | Miranda class | ''Nebula'' class | Negh'Var class | ''Norway'' class | ''Renaissance'' class | Romulan shuttle | ''Saber class'' | ''Sovereign'' class | Starfleet tanker | ''Soyuz'' class | ''Vor'cha'' class | Warp freighter Small craft Escape pod | Chaffee | Class 1 probe | Class 4 probe | Class 5 probe | Class 8 probe | Class 9 probe | Lifeboat | Shuttlepod | Tricorder | Type-6 shuttlecraft | Type-10 shuttlecraft | Type-15 shuttlepod | Type-16 shuttlepod | Work Bee Starship classification Attack cruiser | Battle cruiser | Bird-of-Prey | Destroyer | Escort | Explorer | Freighter | Heavy carrier | Heavy cruiser | Light cruiser | Medium cruiser | Strike fighter | Warship States and organizations Advanced Starship Design Bureau | Alliance for Global Unity | Bajoran Militia | Bajoran Resistance | Cardassian Guard | Cardassian Union | High Council of the Klingon Empire | Council of the United Federation of Planets | Defensive Weapons Development Laboratory | Dominion | Ferengi Alliance | Klingon Defense Force | Klingon Empire | Promenade Merchants' Association | Romulan Star Empire | Starfleet | Starfleet Materiel Supply Command | Starfleet Command | Starfleet Corps of Engineers | Starfleet Intelligence | Starfleet Research and Development | United Federation of Planets Substances Antimatter | Argon | Baakonite | Carbon dioxide | Dilithium | Deuterium | Duranium | Durmanite | Helium | Kelindide | Lithium | Mercury (element) | Neon | Neutrino | Neutronium | Nickel | Nitrogen | Oxygen | Polyduranium | Rodinium | Silithium | Toranium | Trilithium | Tritanium | Tritium | Uridium | Verteron | Xenon Technology Ablative armor | Airlock | Antimatter pod | Assault rifle | Bajoran rifle | Biofilter | Biogenic weapon | Bussard collector | Cardassian disruptor | Combadge | Cloaking device | Environmental suit | Fire-suppression system | Fusion reactor | Graviton emitter | Hull plating | Hypospray | Industrial replicator | Isolinear chip | Isolinear rod | Laser scalpel | Microtorpedo launcher | Nacelle | Navigational deflector | Neural stimulator | PADD | Phased polaron beam | Phaser cannon | Phaser cutter | Phaser strip | Photon torpedo | Quantum torpedo | Sonic shower | Subspace transceiver | Warhead | Warp coil Other 2051 | 2268 | 2343 | 2346 | 2355 | 2359 | 2365 | 2368 | 2369 | 2370 | 2371 | 2372 | 2373 | 2374 | 2375 | Aircraft carrier | Bajoran religion | Bajoran prophecy | Bat'leth | Battle of Wolf 359 | Cargo bay | D'k tahg | Dominion War | Electromagnetic radiation | Emissary of the Prophets | Explosive decompression | Federation defense perimeter | Federation-Cardassian War | Federation-Klingon War of 2373 | Gamma radiation | Gil | Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets | Jefferies tube | Jumja stick | Lower core | Mek'leth | NXP | Occupation of Bajor | Operation Return | Orb of Time | Orb of Prophecy and Change | Orb of Wisdom | Raktajino | Subspace inversion | Temporal rift | Transwarp | Treaty of Algeron | Information *Ira Steven Behr wrote the introduction and Ronald D. Moore wrote the afterword. *The authors mention reading Franz Joseph's Star Trek Blueprints. *Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens used the Deep Space Nine Technical Manual when writing the Millennium trilogy, Keith R. A. DeCandido used it while writing Demons of Air and Darkness and David Mack used it when writing Warpath. *Illustrations from the Technical Manual were used in Deep Space Nine's DVD releases. Related releases *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual'' *''Star Trek Blueprints'' Images Image:Multimission module pack.jpg|The multimission module pack of a Danube class Image:Danube class development patch.jpg|The development patch for the Danube class Image:Microtorpedo.jpg|A microtorpedo Image:Habitat ring.jpg|Habitat ring Image:Habitat ring section.jpg|Habitat ring section Image:Lower core.jpg|Lower core Image:Runabout pad.jpg|A runabout pad Image:Defence sail.jpg|A defence sail Image:Fusion core.jpg|Fusion core Image:Norway class side view.jpg|''Norway'' class side Image:Danube class side.jpg|''Danube'' class side Image:Yeager type.jpg|''Yeager'' type Connections * * Deep Space Nine Technical Manual Deep Space Nine Technical Manual